


Corrupt

by arcayde



Category: Cayde’s OC’s
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mindbreak, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, OC, Oni, Original Character(s), Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, femboy, pirate, pre-established universe, shark girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcayde/pseuds/arcayde
Summary: The Mako of the seven seas, Captain Nuhi, is gleeful after yet another successful plunder on the east coast, she manages to steal a mysteriously alluring jade statue during the raid. Was it’s sense of alluring beauty more than a coincidence?





	1. Reawakened Deity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work don’t roast me! I do plan to continue this story in more chapters!

Mistake. This was such a monumental mistake. And it hurt, searing, aching pain. Pleasure. It felt so fucking good. Nuhi’s mind raced with contradictory thoughts and lost synapses as she lost herself. She was supposed to be the ace pirate, the mako of the seven seas! Yet here she was, being utterly and ruthlessly made into a slave. And she wanted more.  
——  
The sun was glittering beautifully, reflecting and refracting on the cerulean expanse around a lone sentry. A mighty ship sits on its topaz throne as the gentle waves lap quietly at the hull. Seagulls called and the scent of saltwater, carried on the constant breeze, stung in Nuhi’s gills. Just the way she liked it. A crew works lazily about the deck as their mighty captain keeps watch over her fellow outlaws. The Eastern coastline is just out of sight and the small islands dotting the open seas become less frequent. The Orient is quickly disappearing behind the large vessel as it slowly evens out its pace.  
“Course set, Cap’n!”, the navigator screams from the middle deck.  
“Gather all under the wheel!”, Nuhi called so that all her motley crew could hear. She assumed her authoritarian stance as they gathered in front of the Captain’s platform.  
“The course is set westward! Three weeks till’ the coast of Persia!”.  
She awaited the softening of the applause and and cheers that arose from her rousing statement and then continued her address.  
“If you thought the spoils of the Orient were rich, the deserts of the East will yield much greater booty!”, her mates all broke out into a roaring agreement at that notion.

 

Night had long since fallen. The rather obnoxious chants of the crew continued as if repeating for many hours as the moon began her lonely vigil over the abyssal deep. The water was an oily black and nothing could be seen from the exterior deck. Lanterns put out and deck spotless, the crew had moved their gleeful shindig to the middle deck. Alcohol and dancing were the order of the night, and it wasn’t slowing down. Nuhi, as much as she adores her rum and her mates, couldn’t keep herself awake too long after the sun had hidden itself away. So there she lay, alone in the captain’s quarters, lit dimly by a candle on her leathery desk. She was startled awake, sweaty and jolted. The culprit of her rest being cut short was unknown to her, yet she felt unsettled. A gnawing at her insides that she just couldn’t place. It wasn’t unlike dread, and Nuhi didn’t comprehend why she felt it; however, it was there, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d find out why.

 

Bleary eyed and foggy minded, Nuhi made her way to her desk and retrieved her bearings. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she began to feel an alluring presence. Almost supernatural in nature, it guided her downwards. Skeptical and curious, she mentally decided to investigate the strange feeling. She felt as if it wanted her. She sleepily crouched down behind her ostentatious desk and opened a hidden hatch. It’s suspicious placement and appearance was due to it’s purpose, it was a secret entrance to the bottom deck, with entrance only permitted to the captain. The rarest and most precious loot was kept on this hidden floor. It served as a trophy room of sorts for the brave captain Nuhi. She kept her personal spoils and achievements held in this conspicuous room.

The room was gloomy and dark. Long shadows cast themselves along the exotic carpets and pillows that littered the floor. The only light was cast by the windows lining the walls, emitting light through magically charged panes of glass. Eerie turquoise light bathed the room and it’s contents, a dark view of the deep abyss was all to be seen on the other side of the enchanted glass. Nuhi descended further down the twisted mahogany ladder that pierced into the shadowy room. Nuhi stood for a moment, investigating the ornate jade statue that stood as the new centerpiece of her trophy room. It’s ominous yet alluring demeanor truly struck a chord with Nuhi, ItMs depiction of an eastern goddess was truly intoxicating, she had insisted that her crew relent the statue to her back during the raid and she wasn’t sure why. She could sell it for a highly elevated price back at the docks but she wanted it. It’s majesty nearly matched the temple from which it was stolen. Now what. What was she to do with her head foggy from this strange drive. Standing there, a blank expression on her face, Nuhi eventually fell on her ass. The startling drop brought her to her senses and she wondered how long long she had been standing there. She looked around, suddenly feeling as if something suspect was at work. As she stood tentatively, she felt a rush of cool night air flowing in through the small, primitive vents in the ceiling. As the brisk wind washes over her, she noticed a small wet spot in a... less than decent area. Confused and dazed, she studied her damp shorts, noting how her own scent caught her nose. Why? Why would she be aroused? She was confident she hadn’t been doing anything indecent, (even if this room is where she’d do it). As she became progressively lost deeper into her own thoughts, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She noticed nothing. Nothing, more specifically, was there anymore.

The massive gemstone statue had disappeared. It’s rather impressive space where it once sat stood empty, only remaining in the minuscule evidence that was the dents on the exotic rug on which it was placed. Nuhi’s eyes grew wide as she became no longer just dazed, but concerned. Why was it gone? How was it gone?! Her thoughts were once again interrupted. A heavy creak. Right behind her. A footstep, another creak. She was dreaming, she had to be. But the footsteps continued and she felt weight behind her. A lot of it. She slowly oscillated her head over her shoulder, as inconspicuously as she could manage. Two red eyes stared through her. A shadow thrice her size stood crouched before her. A deep, breath exhale escaped it’s nostrils. The bewitched blue light filtering in through the windows bathed it in a cursed midnight tone. It breathed once more, more relaxed this time. Nuhi held her breath and kept focused intently on the being before her. 

It carefully and deliberately reclined itself on the exotic pillows and cushions littering the floor. Blocking the exit. It’s breathing grew steady and less obvious, it’s eyes never strayed from Nuhi’s. But they eventually grew curious. Crimson beams, felt her full body with their view. It watched Nuhi’s every shake with deep intent, breathing in her fear. And then, stabbing through the shadowy silence, it spoke first.  
“You, condrith.”, it all but hissed,  
“T-that’s not my name...” the shark interjected, as quickly as she could manage.  
“I didn’t ask your name little one.” It spoke In a sultry, icy tone.  
“What d-do you m-mean con-“  
“It’s what you are, little samé”  
More chilly silence.  
Nuhi gulped dryly and opened her mouth to speak but before anything comprehensible found its way out, a blank space formed as Nuhi felt her thoughts melt.  
It opened its dark maw once more and spoke in a softly commanding tone.  
“Come, take your seat.”, she demanded, patting her lap gently.  
No second thought was given as Nuhi briskly strode toward the beast and relaxed into it’s lap and torso. It was massive. More gargantuan than It even appeared to be before. The captain felt every heave of It’s chest as It carefully and heavily filled and emptied It’s lungs. Nuhi stole a glance upward and saw it’s face, dimly lit and smiling. It was eyeing her prey like a piece of meat. Nuhi was shocked as she was suddenly lifted up. The muscular arms of the beast supported her as if she was a child. She was placed gently, tenderly, almost like a mother’s care. As she raised her gaze towards the beast’s she saw it clearly for the first time. Basking in a deep cerulean glow, the beast was very tall. As it rise from it’s crouched stance, Nuhi noted it had to be at least ten feet tall. The next note was that, it was a she. Under it’s now- apparent robes, she could clearly discern the presence of large breasts and a feminine face amidst the darkness. She had two pointed horns protruding from her head and mass of unkempt hair. Her skin was a deep crimson, demonic in nature, and she bore black markings along all the visible sections of her large figure. Her eyes, despite their vermillion sheen, were a deep blue, like the Very seas they resided under currently. A shiver shot down the Captain’s spine as the creature slowly leaned down to her level.

The creature sat there, sat on all fours, as she eerily crept towards Nuhi. Gaze unwavering as she reached her destination. She extended a powerful hand to Nuhi’s chest and pushed her down with a deliberate but mighty force. The shark’s breath escaped her lungs swiftly. As the creature pressed her face closer to Nuhi, she spoke once again.  
“You have a very tempting body little one. Why have you awakened me? Don’t you know you could get hurt~”; she all but purred the last words.  
“I-I don’t know what you speak of...” the Captain’s vaguely unwavering stoic nature really irked the seductress.  
Nuhi slightly regained her composure and pushed her weight back on to the dark woman,  
“What are you, and why are you on m-my ship.” She croaked.  
The beast chuckled and closed her eyes briefly, only to open them and gaze upon the pinned girl in front of her once more.  
“I am known as Inari by your kind... the mortals that is.” She rekindled the searing eye contact as the last words slipped past her full lips.  
“M-mortals?”. Nuhi’s mind was racing.  
“I could go on and on and on about how I was sealed away in a jade prison for thousands of years, or I could give you the story of how I was too bad to be left free... but I’ll spare you the trouble samé.” She smiled as she hissed the pet name.

 

Nuhi tried to speak. Tried to let some semblance of thought escape from her mouth. But all that she released were shaky breaths and near-silent squeaks of terror. She was afraid yet she did nothing. Her whole body quaked, yet one aspect of her predicament remained the same, her sex. It leaked still, slowly seeping through her pants. She couldn’t control it, she didn’t know why her body roused at the feeling of being pressed against the floor by this demon. But it did. She crossed her legs every which way under the devil’s thick body, and she took notice.  
“Oh, little Samé! You’re all worked up! I wonder if I had anything to do with that~”; she spoke in a sultry tone as her eyes grew crimson once more. Nuhi’s gasped as Inari’s stray hand moved from the floor to her face. She cupped it like a trophy as if cherishing her beauty. Nuhi tried to inquire.  
“Wh-mmmMPH”, she was silenced before she completed her question by the seductress’ warm lips pressing strongly against her own. She didn’t resist, but she did grunt and breathe into the kiss. And as she did, Inari deepened the affection and forced her lips apart, taking the opportunity to slip a snaking tongue into Nuhi’s gaped mouth. Completely ignoring her edged teeth, the demon worked her magic, tracing and exploring Nuhi’s mouth. The Captain’s senses evaded her as she gave in to the forceful kiss, the demoness’ snaking tongue swirling and pressing into all the minuscule details of her mouth and throat. Minutes passed, they felt like hours under Inari’s hex. Eventually however, she pulled her slick tongue away from Nuhi, as she pulled away, a thick rope of saliva strung between them and then proceeded to drip to the floor. Nuhi was in a state of euphoria, her eyes watered as a dull smile etched onto her face. 

Inari was pleased. But she was far from finished. She relocated her hand gingerly from the shark’s face, to her ample chest and gave it a light squeeze. She lowered her monstrous hand lower still down her toned stomach and to her soaked waistline. She smirked as she hooked her talons into the hem on the pants and pulled them down with little effort. A lustful glare shone along her face as she gazed upon her prey, shaking, wet, in heat. All for her. This made Inari ecstatic, the feeling of dominance and burning desire she received from her playthings. What else should stoke a lust God’s flames more than this? The scent drove her wild, Nuhi’s sex was already awaiting her, all she had to do was release her thousand year lust into the poor helpless captain before her. And she fully intended to. Shedding her own kimono in a much more hurried fashion than she had demonstrated that evening, she never broke eye contact with Nuhi’s compelling form. Nuhi remained conscious yet unresponsive throughout all of this, never moving, never complaining, she watched intently from inside her own lustful state of mind. Her sated state was soon to broken however. 

Once the kimono had been removed, Nuhi noticed an immense weight. It had been laid on her torso and felt like maybe a stray arm was going to grope her again, but when it didn’t she grew fearful and gazed downwards. All of Inari’s throbbing length lay on her stomach and chest. It seemed like a tail length of Inari’s meat was ahead of her. Her eyes widened, yet her mouth watered. She gulped expectantly as the demon planted a few brief kisses along Nuhi’s body. Her length quickly stiffened and Inari gave one final glance at the captain before lining herself with Nuhi’s slick entrance. The God closed her eyes and prepared for the one mortal pleasure she was not strong enough to resist. She, in one thrust, plunged herself into Nuhi’s core. She tried to scream but was cut short immediately by the devil’s hot tongue slipping down her throat once more. Inari’s tongue soon, much to the captain’s pleasure, found another pass-time. She began to tentatively work her smooth tongue along the gills and neck of the shark. Nuhi moaned uncontrollably at the lack of movement inside of her and the vicious tongue being worked along her nape.  
“Damn Samé, you’re tighter than any of your kind I’ve ever bedded before.”, she said in a moment of what seemed to be genuine praise. Nuhi, obviously, couldn’t speak and instead cupped Inari’s cheek and pressed another loving kiss onto her thick lips. This was all the permission the demon needed, as she began to retract her length and ram it deeper into the captain’s squeezing pussy. The Kami moved her hands to Nuhi’s wide hips and squeezed tightly against the bone. Once the firm grip was established, Inari closed her eyes and began to repeat the process. Spearing the shamed captain on her cock over and over. Nuhi was a mess, drool pooled at her face’s side and tears streamed down her bright pink cheeks. Blood trickled from her own lips where she had bit in anticipation as well as from the love marks the seductress had made along her neck. Her tongue lolled about emptily as Nuhi’s mind focused on one thing. Her. Nuhi’s eyes grew a vermillion hue as she took Inari’s throbbing dick further into her. Her supple chest flew about madly as Inari continued her viscous assault on Nuhi’s beaten pussy. The shark’s entrance stretched around the demon’s monstrous girth and Inari began to moan huskily as her pace quickened intently. Without unsheathing her length, she suddenly sat up from Nuhi’s face and flipped her onto her flat stomach. Inari’s talons dug into the mako’s lower back and waist as her cock twitched inside of her.  
“S-samé...” She grunted out as she began to thrust madly again.  
The once dark and dead room was filled with the unmistakable sound of sex and the intoxicating scent of breeding. As she thrust continuously, she pushed ever so deeper into the shamed leader, eventually able to pop the ring at her girthy base into her aquatic mate. Nuhi was a moaning mess, face buried in a cushion bearing intricate markings, she had lost count of how many times she’d cum, she felt raw and overstimulated but didn’t stop, didn’t even dream of it. The popping sound of Inari’s ring was deafening in the quiet, dark room. Nuhi’s juices stained the expensive rugs and Inari caused more to splash outwards with every powerful ram. 

Her lustful gaze was overtaken by a sense of pleasure and Inari’s pace quickened further still. Nuhi’s moans grew unbearable and her body glistened with sweat and slick. Inari leaned down from her vantage point above the defiled captain and she leaned her plump lips to Nuhi’s flush ear. After giving it a nibble she whispered softly into her ear.  
“I’m gonna breed you again and again, just like I did back then, and you’re gonna give in to my sweet corruption aren’t you my little Somé?” She hissed.  
“y-yesh” Nuhi managed to wheeze.  
“What was that?”, Inari asked aggressively.  
“I-I want you to breed me again and again! I want your essence! I want your corruption!”, Nuhi screeched, in a voice not like her stoic self in the slightest.  
Inari was beyond delighted with this answer and dug her claws into Nuhi’s rough, damp skin and speared her one last time, Inari’s dick twitched and spasmed as the mako’s pussy clenched around her and released more of her delicious essence onto her marking-adorned torso. Inari couldn’t take it and cried out one powerful moan as she spurted pump after pump of her thick cum into the shamed captain’s womb. Once Nuhi’s stomach grew plump with Inari’s blessing, she pulled out with a excessively loud pop. Excess seed leaked from her gaped entrance and leaked from the tip of the monstrous length. The demoness shifted her weight back onto the cushions behind her and she assumed a seated position, leaning on the wall for support. Nuhi rolled over, utterly ruined and drained of any energy she may have had left. Her swollen pussy had ceased its leaking yet she herself remained swollen internally from the God’s seed. Her face tear and cum-stained, her body slick with sex and sweat whilst being utterly sore she passed out. Inari regained her composure after some time and her length had softened once again, she donned her soft linens and exhaled slowly. Thousands of years of lust and seed had just been emptied into this one girl, could she handle so much of a Demon’s corruption so quickly? Inari pondered these questions as she watched her mate breathe softly as she smiled in her sleep. The Demoness wrapped Nuhi up gently in her large arms and placed the spent captain beside her, cloaking her under her own silky robes, she leaned her against her statue-esque physique. The seductress toyed with the mako’s teal hair quietly as she drifted into sleep, as she fell into slumber once more she reckoned with herself. She had found someone.

Someone who could take her corruption, someone willing to be cursed with Inari’s love and her lust, she had found,  
A mate.


	2. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuhi’s ship, The Basilisk, is docked on a desert coast, in a lively merchant city. While he drew indulges themselves on the shore, Nuhi has other plans with her newly awakened demon...

The rumbling bustle of the marketplace rang out onto the glittering sea. Golden sand shifted upon itself as the ocean’s persistent breeze lapped at the grains. The waves lapped lazily at the beach and docks. The dark wood of the dock was whittled and eroded by the ever present expanse of the ocean, fisherman took their perches along the acacia railing that lined the old dock. Birds called and the sun took her throne in the sky as the marketplace was awakened from it’s late night vigil. Merchants laid out their carpets and goods, all glittering and valuable. Just the type of place Nuhi’s crew liked. 

A valiant vessel sat towards the seaward side of the steadfast docks. It’s sails lowered and it’s cannons on low alert, it sat silently awaiting its next assignment. The crew had been docked at the desert port for hours now and they grew restless. After seeing to the upkeep of their vessel, the crew made the decision to make a request to their great captain. Although her behavior had been strange recently, she was still a respected leader amongst the crew of ruffians. The first mate gently knocked against the captain’s quarters with a lightly balled fist. She was apprehensive, her captain had been reserved recently, only giving orders and steering the ship when absolutely necessary, she kept to her study, away from the scrying eyes and the searing oceanic sun. Not typical of their aquatic leader.

She gingerly knocked against the heavy mahogany door, careful not to pound too hard, perhaps their captain hadn’t been feeling well during their journey to the desert lands. As she pondered their captain’s state, a voice could be heard from the dark quarters.  
“Enter.” It spoke concisely.  
The first mate cast a glance to her crew mates as she subtly opened the heavy door. Stepping in to the shadowy room, it was immediately apparent that the voice was no illusion. Captain Nuhi sat, relaxed, in her mighty captain’s chair, the leather squeaked as she removed her crossed legs from her desktop and met the first mate’s gaze. The tinted light filtering in through the blinds cast several golden lines along her toned body. Her smooth stomach flexed as she sat up to bring her face closer to her crew member’s.   
“What ails you, first mate?”, the mako spoke in a surprisingly warm tone, considering her haunting appearance currently.  
“Me and the crew were wondering if we were allowed to begin shopping and utilizing the local pleasures...”, she trailed off towards the end as a pink flush washed over her face.   
“Of course, knock yourselves out~”, Nuhi said ominously.  
With that, the first mate wasted no time in quickly turning about-face and rushing at a quickened pace out of the darkened quarters.  
The sun shone high in the desert sky and the marketplace was filled with wayward travelers and Bedoquins. They examined and carefully decided upon treasures, food, and services, all in the lively market. The heat was staved off by colorful tarps and outstretched cloth, casting colorful shadows along the stone and sand. Magic imbued stones were hoisted under the varied tents and tarps, they gave off cool, wintery air. Potions and tomes were on display at several of the stands, exotic desert magic was in high demand.

With the heated desert sun beating against the worn hull of Nuhi’s crown jewel. The sun’s golden glory shone on the aquamarine sea surrounding the vessel. Nuhi sat in her secluded study, fiddling with a gold coin between her index finger and her thumb. Her gaze shifted downward to the hatch under her feet, and immediately she began to heat up. The temperature was already far too intense due to her docked position and the coast where they had stopped, but this did not help. Day in and day out, night after night, she’d try to suppress her urges. What she truly wanted, Inari. That name echoed in her mind every single time she was left to think. The silence was her worst enemy at the moment. It had been a week since she met Inari, and she hadn’t let the succubus slip her mind for a second. Inari waited patiently in Nuhi’s trophy room, lazing about, awaiting her mate’s return. Nuhi felt as if Inari’s mind-fog had taken a permanent hold inside of her, she felt like a slave to the demon’s will. But she kept it together...mostly. The week she had spent in her quarters since her intoxicating experience with the self-proclaimed god had been a rough one. That’s an understatement. Every night she wanted to sneak down and see her again, but her crew had never left her enough opportunity to, she didn’t want her crew to find out about her lustful evening with the beast. Especially after what Inari had degraded her into, they could never find out.

But Inari’s immortal patience held for the last week, and Nuhi was lacking in that regard. Every spare moment she had over their course to the desert, she’d be in her quarters, attempting to feel something. Routinely, whenever her crew had descended to their sleeping quarters, her hands were sure to be rubbing her delicate folds, taking digit after digit, attempting to replicate what Inari had done to her. Naturally, it paled in comparison.  
But after her week of strenuous captain’s duties were complete, she couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t stand rubbing herself desperately on mundane objects any longer. Once she was confident her crew had all exited the ship and found something to entertain themselves, she made her way towards the rear of her quarters and swung open the hatch.

She all but dropped down the ladder and landed heavily on her worn leather boots. Inari glanced over from her current view of the gorgeous undersea life to see the one person she wanted to see most. As if instinctually, without speaking so much as a semblance of a word, Nuhi began to remove her boots. Once the rattling of metal buckles had subsided and she threw her boots into the corner, she immediately moved her hands to her waistline and pulled down her baggy pants, revealing soaked underwear underneath. Inari perked her ears as the addictive scent of her mate hit her nose. Nuhi’s eyes continuously glazed further and further in a sheen of crimson lust as she tossed her pants to the opposite side of the room. Her hands quickly worked their way to her striped top and she wasted no time, peeling it off and over her head, her bandana following close behind, her perky breasts jiggled ever so slightly as the top was thrown to the side. Inari watched as her mate removed the penultimate article of clothing. Nuhi didn’t even care enough to remove her dripping shorts as she lunged at the monstrous figure relaxing in the corner. She was in the den of the beast, and she never wanted to leave. 

The room had a vastly different demeanor than it did the first time Nuhi was bred. The room was warm with desert heat and the magical glass’ light was overshadowed by the bright teal light projecting in through the crystal clear Persian waters. Sea life swam past the windows in controlled droves and ornate coral dotted the seabed. The aquamarine light bathed the display of affection in a jovial tone. Tongues intertwined, skin met skin, and the only sounds to be heard were the wet smacking of lips meeting and the light moans Nuhi periodically released as Inari invaded her throat. Her long slick tongue painted Nuhi’s mouth with saliva that wasn’t her own as they continued to swap spit. Inari’s eyes were ablaze as the captain took her tongue’s length deep into her throat and returned the favor as much as she could. Nuhi’s significantly smaller tongue worked around Inari’s large fangs and the broad roof of her mouth. Inari giggled to herself through the passionate kiss, her mate was trying to pull her weight, it was adorable.

But the demon hungered for more, she carefully moved her hand down Nuhi’s sweat-coated form and reached her heat. She traced her folds through the soiled undergarment. Nuhi cried out in pleasure as she broke the kiss and leaned her head into the seductress’ shoulder. Inari smirked, she was too much fun. Her claws pushed shallowly into Nuhi and her breathing quickened, Nuhi was already close. Inari loved how willing the mako was to cum into her hand on a whim, but nonetheless, she couldn’t allow it. She removed her fingers from the drenched underwear with a squish. Nuhi groaned in dissatisfaction but was cut off as Inari began to lap at her sensitive gills. She worked her way to solid skin and pressed a shallow bite with her gleaming fangs. Nuhi whimpered, Head still draped over her master’s shoulder. The demoness lapped up the blood she had drawn and swallowed it with finesse, she licked her plump lips as she eyed her prey. Grabbing a handful of Nuhi’s full ass, she pushed the captain’s lower half down onto her own and she groaned deeply. This whole time her length had been slowly growing under Nuhi’s weight, and the restraint was beginning to wear down on Inari. She subtly ground into Nuhi’s thick thighs and closed her eyes. Inari held her head back in ecstasy, her unkempt, fluffy mane pressing against the polished wood of the wall. Nuhi did not fail to notice this transpire, and she acted on it. She began to lick and lap at the demon’s exposed neck, much to Inari’s surprise. Her eyes shot open and she gazed down upon her little Shark. “Samé!”, Inari gasped the first word of the entire ordeal as Nuhi sank her sharply edged teeth into the demon’s thick skin. Nuhi smiled joyfully at the outburst, two could play at this game. Inari held Nuhi’s upper body away from her own with her powerful grip as Nuhi sat sprawled in the demoness’ lap. Inari loved the fire that her mate was displaying, but she had to at least appear to assert dominance. She flipped Nuhi and herself over and pressed the captain to the mahogany wall. Pinning the mako to the wall shifted her kimono ever so slightly, it began to slip gently off of her broad shoulders. She allowed it to sink fully down to her feet, revealing her naked splendor. Her giantess physique, adorned with large breasts perched on her muscular chest, followed by a toned and powerful core, and tail-ended by her unbelievably thick thighs and ass. She was built like a powerhouse, and that’s omitting her most striking feature. Her massive dick, which was standing fully at attention, poking Nuhi in the chest. Nuhi gazed up at her dominator, a playful fear washed over her from head to toe as she saw Inari clearer and nuder than she ever had before. She realized how staggering her size was... in both regards.

“So little Somé, you gonna do something, or do I have to spell it out for you~?” Inari stated in a slyly frightening manner. Nuhi nodded and leaned forward gingerly. She carefully looked down the shaft of the cock. Much like it’s owner, it’s entire length was a vermillion hue with intertwining black markings. All of it’s majesty was bookended by a solid golden piercing in between where the base met the head. The mako’s mouth watered as she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the top of Inari’s length. Inari shuddered at the contact of Nuhi’s wet lips meeting her heat. Nuhi lifted the spear above her head and began to lick the underside reverently. It had been what seemed like a millennia since she had been serviced like this, and damn did she miss it. After working the underside for long enough, Nuhi grasped both sides of the shaft firmly, using both of her hands was barely enough to hold it up it seemed. She closed the gap between her and the tip, licking away the persistent stream of precum that gushed subtly from Inari’s length. The feeling of her slick tongue on Inari’s sensitive tip nearly made her grasp the mako’s head, but she decided to exhibit restraint, for now. Nuhi then, with all the force she could muster, pressed her mouth around the end, enveloping the tip. There wasn’t enough space to be sure, but Nuhi was fortunate enough to lack a gag reflex. Her jaw opened as wide as it could and she sealed her sedated teeth behind her lips to the best of her ability. She slowly but surely took the first half of the demon’s length into her throat. Inari was malfunctioning. Her facade was crumbling. She’d never experienced a mortal species that was even capable of taking her this deep, yet this shark, this mortal, was enveloping her girth like she was born to. Inari was confident she had chosen the right mate.

Saliva cascaded down Nuhi’s throat as she struggled to suck anymore length down her throat. Her mouth was tightening and she could feel the tip so deep down inside, she could even see Inari’s gleaming cockring right before her eyes, but she just couldn’t reach it. She grasped the last few inches with her hands and began to pump her hands steadily at the base. Inari shuddered And gently placed her gargantuan clawed hand on Nuhi’s Head, digging lightly into her cerulean locks. She pressed the captian’s head down gently, helping her rhythmically take the length in and out of her tight throat. Nuhi’s eyes teared up from the sheer amount of stretching she was being forced to do in order to accommodate Inari’s titanic dick. Inari rolled her head back as Nuhi’s tongue stuck out further under her cock, attempting to take more, despite it being an impossibility. Her hands were still working through the thick, swollen flesh around the base of her dick. Pretty soon however, Inari’s eyes reopened and her grip on Nuhi’s head tightened as she forcefully pulled her off of her cock. Nuhi coughed and sputtered at the newfound emptiness in her throat, she took a deep breath in the hot, stuffy air. Inari’s cock was twitching and throbbing like never before, she needed something else, not to be serviced, Inari needed to once again, breed. Without checking on Nuhi’s choking state, she muscled some trophies and gems off of the top of a storage crate and glanced over to her mate. Nuhi had gained her composure and returned the lustful stare. Inari’s talons dug unto the worn wood as she spoke,  
“Come Samé”. The aggressive tone in the demon’s voice sent chills shooting down the mako’s spine. She did what she was told.

Nuhi felt her slick trickle steadily down her quivering thighs. She was hardly keeping herself upright, or bent over rather. The full storage crate squeaked and whined wildly as Inari crashed into it repeatedly with her towering figure. Nuhi’s eyes, long since converted to a haunting shade of crimson, lolled back in her head and her tongue hung limply from her gaped mouth. Her face burned with flaming passion, a rosy shade of pink infected her cerulean complexion. Tears began to form in the very corners of her rolled eyes and saliva pooled under her limply hanging head. Despite this, she moaned wildly, she was being stretched further than she ever imagined possible. Her round ass slapped loudly against Inari’s powerful thighs. Nuhi’s tail was gripped tightly in the monster’s claw, and the second talon was clutching her arm, pulling it behind Nuhi with a great force. The Captain squeezed the far edge of the crate, grasping for dear life as she was speared onto the Demoness’ heat. Nuhi had thought she was prepared to take her immense girth once again, but she hadn’t staked her claim on Inari’s sadistic need to sate her raging passion. Her battered pussy leaked glistening cum constantly as if a broken tap, her swollen clit ground against the hard crate’s surface, stinging painfully. Her ass bounced as her only remaining virgin opening was pressed to it’s very limits. Inari bent over the mako, violently pushing deeper into the death gripping entrance.   
“Samé.... Nuhi please...”, she hissed as the cold metal of her cockring grazed the underside of the mako’s thick tail.   
“You’ve gotta loosen up a bit, you’re suffocating me back here!”, she childishly complained.

Nuhi couldn’t respond, not even a little bit. Her face still displaying the pure ecstasy that she was feeling. She managed a strained moan as the demon’s length stretched her ass further. Inari hunched over Nuhi and leaned her head to her supple neck. Her fiery breath grazed Nuhi’s sensitive shoulder as she clamped her fangs onto the cerulean flesh. The shark cried out through her moans and Inari’s face twisted into a crooked smile. Snaring her prey in such a manner roused her more viciously then ever before. Something about the captain’s intoxicating body drove her wild, she didn’t understand how or why, but she wasn’t complaining. When a god of fertility is taken aback by pleasure and lust, it’s a sign of prowess, intentionally so or not isn’t of importance. Nuhi was a supremely effective sheath for Inari, and it drove the demon insane. Inari was jolted from her thoughts by Nuhi tightening around her girth. She grunted breathily and began to slow her assault on the shamed captain. Inari pulled out of the mako’s quivering opening, her ass gaped hungrily at the absence. The demoness shuddered at the sight of her work and giggled menacingly. Flipping Nuhi on her back, she locked eyes with her mate and continued to devilishly chuckle. She lined her length up with Nuhi’s swollen heat and pushed her length inside all at once. Nuhi began to scream in pleasure but was swiftly silenced by the towering demon. Her fingers slid down the mako’s throat and rolled her wet tongue between her claws. Nuhi moaned into the her palm as she pressed her digits deeper into her throat. Her other hand worked intricately at the mako’s perky chest. Pinching her nipples and admiring the colorful piercing work that had been done there. Inari continued railing her battered pussy as she worked her monstrous claws at the shark. Nuhi grunted in defiance as Inari removed her hand from her fang-filled mouth. A string of glistening saliva broke as she pulled her digits away. The Kami pressed her claws into Nuhi’s wide hips and began to press deeper into her womb. Her depths hugged her tightly and she fixed her eyes on the bulge forming in her mate’s flat stomach. It slid back and forth through the mako as she sheathed her cock in Nuhi relentlessly. She wrapped around Inari tightly and screeched in pure ecstasy as she released around the demon’s dick. She squirted onto Inari’s broad stomach. The sight alone brought the demoness to her limit, and she hilted herself into Nuhi, her vigorous pumping came to a halt as she released her seed into her mate. Nuhi’s stomach grew plump again as her master emptied herself into her. Inari fell backwards, her cock unplugging from Nuhi with a loud pop, her naked form crashed on to the rug-adorned floor. Her ornate cock twitched and pulsed as she continued to release thick cum onto the floor. Inari sprawled out across the floor, her broad body taking up a massive amount of space. She released a deep sigh as her climax slowed to a trickle. 

The day had been incredibly fun. Shopping at the market and partaking in the local cuties had made the first mate ecstatic. She hummed a jolly note as she returned to the mighty Basilisk, the jewel of Nuhi’s crew. She skipped towards the vessel enthusiastically, clutching the captain’s gift in her hand. She had purchased Nuhi the glimmering stone from one of the colorful merchants of the land. It’s crimson glow hinted to an enchantment of some variety and proved to be oddly beautiful. As she ascended the ladder to the ship’s main deck. She noticed that she must have come back earlier than her peers, the deck eerily silent. She approached the captain’s quarters cheerfully and swung the door open swiftly.  
“Captain! I brought you something to cheer you up!”, her exclamation fell into an empty room however. She surveilled the vacant quarters wearily and pondered the whereabouts of her commander. She couldn’t help but notice the wooden hatch that hung ajar behind Nuhi’s desk. So naturally she only had one choice obviously. She figured this would be her captain’s trophy room, even more fitting that she deliver the jewel directly to where it belonged. Her feet pressed against the polished wood floor and she immediately knew something strange was afoot. She oscillated slowly to face behind where she was standing. She was met with a mess, the likes of which she had never seen before. Ornaments and Statuettes littered the floor, rugs and cushions lay askew all around the small room. The teal light shone brightly from the windows and revealed something she did not expect to find. That was an understatement. A massive woman lay across the floor, her muscles glistening and her chest heaving steadily. The first mate’s gaze drew to the nether regions of the demon, her size was unbelievable. Streams of cum belonging to the creature coated the area around her, she blushed madly and averted her gaze, but what she found only deepened her embarrassment. Her captain lay across a cracked crate. It’s structure was fractured and splintered. Nuhi lay there, stomach bulged ever so slightly, her face flush and tear stained, her holes were agape and and cum leaked from her sodomized body. They were both fast asleep and stark naked, their condition was astonishing. And she was certainly astonished. That’s when she noticed Nuhi eyeing her through half lidded, glistening red eyes,

“C-captain...”.


	3. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year has nearly passed since Nuhi and Inari first met, and their relationship has only developed since then. Inari is a tried and true crew mate, as well as the ship’s resident muscle. After a successful looting, Nuhi and her demon decide to sneak away for a quickie.

The Basilisk stood valiantly on the everlasting blue horizon, the wind rustling it’s wrapped sails. The anchor hooked the ship into the deep abyss and kept it on its vigil. Nuhi’s crew rustled about the deck as they completed their various tasks.   
“All stations manned captain!”; one voice rang out.  
“Anchor steady, prepared for salvage Cap’n”, a raspy crewmate called.  
Nuhi stood atop the raised platform, to the right of the wheel with her sleek arms crossed, a crooked smile painted her marked face. Teal hair flowed in the sea breeze, her signature bandana was bound tightly around her head. Her exposed torso glistened crimson and blue in the searing sun. Her newly adorned markings gave her a distinctly colorful beauty.   
“Aye, remain at attention, never know when someone may try n’ pull a fast one on us eh?”, Nuhi’s voice echoed along the tranquil waters.  
“Aye Aye Cap’n!”, her crew responded in rehearsed unison. Nuhi uncrossed her finned arms and turned about-face, leaning forward playfully. In front of her, leaning against the ship’s ornate railing, stood Inari. The towering demon stood, inspecting her own talons, but quickly perked her pointed ears at her lover’s voice. Her gaze shifted from her own hand to meet Nuhi’s expectant smile. 

“You ready big guy?”, she joked at her partner.   
“You know I am little one~” Inari smiled slyly.  
Nuhi retorted by removing her top and her baggy pants, revealing slim diving shorts. Inari blushed but didn’t avert her gaze from Nuhi’s supple chest. Nuhi stretched and cracked her knuckles whilst raising her arms above her head, playfully winking at Inari. The demon shook her filthy thoughts from her mind, her hair managing to fluff out further than before. She extended a hand to her opposing side and slipped her kimono off of her broad shoulder. The other side fell off with an inaudible thump. Her muscular physique bore her large chest in a proud manner. However, to Nuhi’s dismay, She had bound her chest in a tight wrapping, her powerful legs were fully exposed for all to see and she concealed her lower body with a torn, waist-wrapped cloth. Her bulge was painfully apparent. Nuhi licked her lips but kept her wits about her, this wasn’t the time.   
Pointing out of the blue expanse, extremely close to Nuhi’s vessel, stood a splintered shipwreck. This was the target of their raid on the glaring summer day. 

It had been nigh a year since Nuhi had met her seductive mate, and it had changed her life for the better. After the first mate had discovered the aftermath of Inari and Nuhi’s mating, it was inevitable that the captain’s entire entourage discover the demon. Now Inari worked in accordance with the shark’s crew, serving as the resident muscle, and giving every crew member a run for their money at the nightly arm wrestling tournaments. She fit right in with the motley crew. The demon in question was beginning to step a mighty foot on the railing of the ship, her powerful frame hunched over as she lay her elbow on her knee, cradling her chin in her hands. She donned an enchanted armor piece on her mouth, and spoke her last words before the salvage.  
“So, Captain, what’s the plan?”, Inari spoke jestingly.   
“Everyone keep watch on the surface, we’re gonna dive!”.  
The mako dove powerfully from the ship’s flank. Nuhi broke the surface of the water with a sizable splash and swiftly got acclimated to the conditions. She opened her mouth and allowed water to pass through her gills. This was refreshing. For a mako, she spent less time than she should in the ocean. The sun shone through the glistening window of the surface and projected rippling light onto the aquatic captain’s face. The sight was tranquil and silent. Until a mass of muscle crashed through the peaceful water. There’s her girlfriend. Inari immediately began sinking due to her weight, she gave Nuhi a brisk nod as she neared the shipwreck’s hull. The shark glided towards her mate with all the swiftness of her heritage behind her strides. She was an excellent swimmer, even among makos. Inari stood on the splintered wood of the wreck, her muscles gleamed and shimmered in the sunlight. And her red skin was contrasted sharply by the cerulean waters. Her fluffy, uncontrolled hair waved every which way in the open water. She beckoned to her with a silent wave of her hand. 

The fish and sea life scattered quickly as Inari proceeded to pry open the ship’s thick hull with her claws. She displayed her might to the shark with a toothy grin present on her face. Not that she needed a reminder. They scanned the interior of the recently destroyed vessel, finding grogs that certainly used to hold many pints of ale. They uncovered several lockboxes and spare coins floating about in the abyssal grave, but they had yet to uncover what they were seeking. Nuhi searched quickly and Inari ripped through several chests, but only discovered clothes and long rotten food. But a shimmer caught the demon diver’s eye, she walked sluggishly toward the strange luminous item and found it to be yet another chest. It gave off a ghastly glow and appeared to be imbued with a blessing of some fashion. The lock was rusted and brittle, the way Inari liked it. She retrieved the box and caught the attention her captain. Nuhi gave a nod and admired the strength of her mate as she lifted the chest onto the outward most hull of the wreck. She placed the chest down onto the wooden platform and began to initiate her powers. This never got old to Nuhi, no matter the number of salvages she embarked on with Inari, her violet sparks and spells always put a trance on the mako. The demoness’ eyes beamed with the lavender energy as she channeled it to the loot with a tap of her claw against the box. It began to float ever so slightly as Inari grasped it’s handles and began to thrust her powerful legs, driving her upwards. Nuhi followed in swift pursuit, using her tail to propel herself after her mate. 

Once they had breached the surface, the crew assisted the couple in raising the chest onto the deck. Nuhi crawled up the ladder swiftly, her sleek body barely retaining any water. Inari made sure to follow the captain closely. Her dark eyes were affixed to the mako’s bubbly ass. Nuhi’s form-fitting shorts concealed no detail in her full backside, and Inari could hardly contain herself, she wanted her. But she exhibited restraint, being sure not to ravage her lover right there and then. She couldn’t believe that Inari, the impulsive deity of lust, would ever show restraint, but here she was. As she cleared the ladder and stepped her mighty frame onto the ship, she noticed Nuhi already heading towards her quarters, mumbling something to her crew about the destination of the ship. Nuhi was clearly trying to buy them some time while the crew chatted their course. She knew what to do. As Inari strode towards the door her mate stepped though, she was shaken from her thoughts by a firm slap on the back. She turned her head, her mane dripping with sea water and saw the load-bearer. She was the resident muscle of the ship until she was shown up by a literal god, but she was a good sport about the entire ordeal. She chuckled viciously at the demon and spoke,  
“Go get her tiger!”, she said all to loudly.  
Inari simply gave her a nod and a solid smile,   
“You know I will.” She replied briefly. That confirmed and and all suspicions that the crew knew exactly what the mates were up to.  
The creaking of the mahogany door pierced the silence of Nuhi’s quarters and her footsteps echoed across the wooden floor. Nuhi lay across her bed, on the far side of the room, by the rear facing window. She had already peeled off her thin shorts and had begun rubbing her own folds intimately. The mako twisted and writhed in pleasure, spread across her thick blankets. Inari approached her lover hungrily. Her eyes traced along the red marks and runes that ornamented the mako’s body, they stoked her fire more. She was drawn to the hexes of her own gifting, and the captain made such a perfect canvas. 

Nuhi was bathed in heavenly yellow light, cast from her wide window, she worked her fingers harshly into herself. She was already dripping her love onto her bed, drenching her bedspread. Inari stood over her, studying how desperately she wanted it; and damn did she want it. Her length began to stiffen painfully inside of her restricting garb. Inari made her way to the sleeping space of her mate and sat near her. She pulled down the cloth, still wet with the ocean, and threw it to the sunbathed floor. As she sat on the soft bed, she reached to her pulsing cock, and using her massive claw she began to pump her hand gently over the length. Nuhi watched intently through half-lidded eyes, her vermillion gaze glued to the demoness’ dick. Inari softly moaned to herself as a dribble of precum cascaded down her shaft, pooling in between her huge legs. Nuhi removed her fingers, still wet with her juices, from herself and made sure Inari witnessed her lick them clean. Nuhi crawled over to bedmate and attempted to topple her monstrous size over. However, her plans were foiled as Inari grabbed her considerably smaller frame and laid her head gently on her lap. Nuhi’s Head was pressed against her soft thighs, they felt very pudgy despite the undoubtedly rippling muscles retained underneath. The mako sank into her girlfriend’s lap as the oni reached her powerful hands around herself and began to unwrap the bindings concealing her luscious chest. Once the wrappings had been fully removed, her full tits bounced buoyantly above Nuhi’s gaze. She felt as if she’d be smothered, and she wasn’t wrong. Nuhi didn’t require prompting to kickstart their passion, she brought her mouth to The demon’s breast. She suckled her nipple softly, her teeth scraped gently along the bud. Inari grasped the shark’s head in one hand and stroked her length in the other, Nuhi was crushing the demon’s cock under her and it was fighting to be released. The demon couldn’t take it anymore, she firmly gripped Nuhi’s flanks and lifted her slightly above her girth. Without any hesitation, Nuhi spread her folds with her spare hand and sat herself onto Inari’s immense cock. She hilted it on the first entry, and without hesitation she leaned forward and began to lap at Inari’s nipple once again. The demon grunted breathily as she ground her length within the mako, attempting to achieve sweet friction. Nuhi moaned into her voluptuous chest and released a new wave of warm slick across Inari’s encompassing thighs. The demon gasped as Nuhi’s soft tongue danced across her piercing. She shivered as the mako moved off of her chest with a pop. She began to bounce excitedly on Inari’s plump cock causing the demon to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Nuhi’s core was well accommodated to Inari’s dick and molded beautifully against it with each bounce. After this repeated for some time, Inari pulled her length out of the captain and flipped her over on her back in one fell motion. Without hesitation, the demoness all but shoved Nuhi into the mattress.   
“W-what’re you do-“, she was cutoff by A long, snake-like tongue being thrust into her pussy. She cried out in pleasure as Inari began to run her slick tongue along her swollen clit. It’s snaking length slipped further into her soaked entrance until it was deep within her heat. She worked her tongue expertly throughout Nuhi’s insides, causing the blushing captain to moan and cry out intensely. Almost as quickly as it had began, Nuhi squirted into Inari’s mouth. Through a blushed face, the shark looked down at her lover. Once their eyes connected the demoness swallowed her juices, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and closed the space between them all at once. Their lips met and they began a passionate, deep kiss. Through the tongue and spit filled make-out, Nuhi tasted herself on Inari’s tongue, it was unbelievably hot. Nuhi grasped Inari’s massive ass with her undersized hands and held her close. Inari began to shift their position subtly, and before long the mako lay on her stomach, her ass exposed to the demoness who ominously crouched over her supple body. The demon laughed quietly to herself as Nuhi began to feel a playful fear bubble up within her. With her clawed palm, Inari lashed once across Nuhi’s ass, it jiggled slightly as she withdrew her hand. Nuhi yelped loudly as the hand made contact with her sensitive ass. Smack after smack they kept coming, Inari slapped the captain’s bubble butt until it shone a blushed color. Tears stung the corners of the mako’s eyes as she bit onto the pillow in front of her. Inari felt her cock harden even further pressed against the bed. She had the little masochist wrapped around her finger. She suddenly grabbed the captain’s thick ass, her large hands feeling strangely soft on the sensitive spot. Without warning, the demon spread her ass and pressed her lips against it. Her snaking tongue worked it’s way back out and pushed against her puckered entrance. Nuhi cried out loudly in surprise, no doubt alerting her entire crew to her current activity. Inari’s tongue pressed into the mako’s ass and worked around the tight entrance, Nuhi was already wet again, smearing her precum along Inari’s chin. The demon once again flipped the two over, resulting in her moving down to eat out the captain’s soaked pussy, and Nuhi coming face to face with her mate’s dripping length. It twitched out of anticipation and the shark did not deny Inari the pleasure. She sucked the dick into her soft throat as the demoness continued to relentlessly eat her out. The room was filled with the wet slapping of the two displaying their affection, both reaching their climax simultaneously. Before long Inari began to thrust desperately into the mako’s throat, she pulled Nuhi’s quivering entrance to her plump lips and reached her tongue deeper than ever before. As the mako came yet again onto her mate’s face, the demon pulled Nuhi’s head to her base and finished down her throat. Gulp after gulp she swallowed down Inari’s thick cum. She loved the intoxicatingly sweet taste of her lover’s seed. She continued to eat her battered pussy for the duration of her climax, but eventually found the need to pull off of her, breaking the following saliva string. Nuhi attempted to heave herself off of the soft mattress but Inari wasn’t having it, she pulled her mate towards herself and pressed against her back. Her softening length could still be felt pressing against the mako’s back, but she didn’t mind. Inari pulled her mate closer to her and rested her chin on her soft hair. She inhaled her scent and picked up the lingering sting of sea water. She should probably wash up. But not before a nap. Nuhi’s eyes remained open as her demon drifted into sleep, she’d known Inari long enough to know that she didn’t require sleep or food, but much like sex, she certainly did love it. After remaining in the demoness’ strangling grip for long enough to grow restless, Nuhi squeezed herself out of her mate’s trunk-like arms and hopped off of the soft bedspread. She strode towards a mirror affixed on her mahogany wall, despite her nude state, she felt perfectly comfortable. When she arrived at the mirror, she began to inspect her glistening skin all over. Red markings had begun to ornament her form, they’d been forming for months now, and as she spun around on her heels she noticed a new rune forming on her tail. A smirk found its way across her face, she thought they were cute. They appeared to strangers to be magical wards or battle-marks but in reality, despite their obvious magic influence, she didn’t participate in any battle or spell to acquire them, she simply had to sate a giantess demon’s desires. Definitely not a bad trade in her opinion. She leaned towards the mirror, resting her hands on the wall as she pressed her face just shy of the glass. She admired her eyes. Her previously lemon-lime orbs had fully glossed over with a crimson hue. Nuhi knew she was changing, but she didn’t mind; in fact, she loved it. It showed who she belonged to. as she shook herself from her thoughts, she noticed something unseen until now, her...horns? She reached her hands up to rub the slightly protruding objects on her forehead. No denying it, she had small horns extending from her head. They weren’t very impressive or ostentatious, they were stubby and smooth to the touch, but they were visible enough for anyone to notice.   
“Badasssss”, Nuhi hissed to herself, a devilish grin replacing her confused glare. This was perfect, she could match her mate even more. She had an Innate desire to tote her demon’s likeness everywhere she went; the mako loved this development.

She worked her way towards her bed ever so quietly, not that it mattered, Inari slept like a bear. The mako reached for her soft covers and wrapped her mate up in them. Leaning over the mattress she pressed a gentle kiss on Inari’s soft lips, smiling as she pulled away. She could still feel The salty water caked on her smooth skin and Inari’s seed inside her. She needed a shower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be rushing these chapters out fast as hell but it’s just because I rly like Nuhi and Inari, they’re such good gf’s.


	4. The Fearsome Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pináe is a laid-back, arrogant dragon. The emperor of his own island, until his daily routine is interrupted by two strange individuals.

The cavern was cool and damp. The sun’s glow shimmered along the stone floor through cracks and openings in the cavern’s ceiling. The sun was accented further by the glittering stones and ores lining the cavern walls. They splayed their multicolored glory along the the dull stone. A lonesome creature lay atop a shimmering nest of trinkets and treasures. Pináe yawned sleepily as his eyes cracked open. The sun’s beaming glare awoke the reptile in this same manner for the millionth time. He rolled lazily across the pile of loot, sprawling out even further, his plump belly turned to the exposed sky. He stared blankly at the cerulean sky, following the puffy afternoon clouds with his rose tinted eyes. Macaws and gills soared overhead, weaving though the thick brush and mahogany trees. The smell of saltwater on the warm breeze was undeniable, even from within the Kobold’s lair. The lizard sat up and stretched, his muscles loosened relaxingly as he exhaled. He rose to his feet, all the while rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. He had only gotten 12 hours of sleep, no wonder he was so exhausted. As he thought to himself, he stood up from his gilded nest with a huff. He pushed the brush concealing his cavern’s entrance aside and continued outside. The sun was in the middle of the sky and the wildlife was bustling. Pináe traversed the soft sand path towards the coast of his island with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. He took the breeze in to his nostrils as he walked the well traveled path to the spring. 

The crystal clear water of the spring glistened in the afternoon sunbeams. It bubbled towards the center, the earth’s heat charging the water with relaxing waves of warmth. The kobold dipped his naked form into the warm spring and sighed happily. He sank further into the glassy water, his muscles relaxed and the air escaped his lungs as he bathed silently. His delight was felt almost too well, however. He lifted an eyelid to peek downwards and noticed the product of his morning glory. His dick stood begging for attention. He smirked as he grasped it with a clawed hand and began to pump tiredly up and down his length. The soothing water made him melt with pleasure as he quickly reached his climax. He finished into his hand, the sticky cum was washed away with the warm spring current and his dick retreated into it’s soft state. He failed to hear the cracking of branches and brambles behind him.

“That was quite the show Wyrm.” A husky voice spat behind him.  
“Yeah that was pretty hot!” A softer voice echoed.  
He jumped out of the water with a yelp as the voices addressed him. He flipped around on his heels on the shore of the clear spring. Directly in front of him stood a lean girl. Her blue complexion coated a lean physique. She seemed distinctly shark-like aside from the two protruding horns on her forehead. Her chest was covered with a multicolored wrapping and she wore baggy tan pants. A curved sword sat sheathed upon one hip, a flintlock pistol adorned the other. Her arms were crossed, bearing her fins for all to see, her thick tail trashed back and forth along the sandy shore. She smiled evilly at the lizard, the smile was accented by the red runes and markings along her body. Her red eyes spoke volumes as she bore her sharp teeth. Behind her stood a tall... enormous woman, bearing a large body, fluffy hair, and two enormous horns, mirroring her smaller companion. Her sizable chest bounced freely as she brought her hands to her broad hips. Plain cloth wrappings confined her chest and she was covered by a baggy purple gi. Her dark sclera ornamented her haunting white eyes as they surveilled the small figure before her. Pináe stood speechless, no one was supposed to live on this island, he had scared everyone off years ago! And then he noticed something. Through the palm trees, stood a mighty vessel, anchored just off the beach.   
“So you’re the fearsome wyvern eh? Don’t look so tough to me.” The smaller one remarked.  
“Especially considering that we just saw him um- relieving himself whilst bathing in fresh spring water, I don’t think he’s much of a fighter.” The towering woman affirmed. The two continued to quietly converse among themselves, eventually drawing their eyes away from the boy altogether. Pináe began to change his demeanor.   
“Who are you people? Who do you think you are docking on my island and interrupting me during my morning routine?” He spat at the intruders. They were immediately drawn from their conversation to meet eyes with the Kobold.

“You’re a dragon right? And you scared a bunch of people off a’ this here island?” The shark inquired.   
“Well calling me a dragon is maybe a bit of an overstatement, and yeah I scared some people off... of MY island.” He grumpily responded.   
“Good! That’s all I needed to know, alright do ya’ thing babe!” She said, smacking the larger one’s exposed belly. The gargantuan demon locked eyes with the small Kobold he lost himself in her misty gaze and his vision gradually faded. 

He woke up in a cold sweat, the lingering aura of magic was all too apparent around him. That invader had cast a sleeping spell on him! These people were unbelievable. And what was an oceanic like her doing with that strange creature? All of it was such an utter enigma. He shot up, his golden scales darkened by the lack of light in the cell. He could see lanterns just out of his reach illuminating the wooden room in a warm glow. He felt somber just from the sight of it. He didn’t like confinement, let alone full out imprisonment. He arched his neck out as far as he could to try and see past the iron bars. Nothing. He sat back down with a smack and a defeated look in his eye. He curled up as he laid on the cold floor. Grabbing his tail and clutching it closely to his chest, he thought about his situation. He knew he was on a boat, the rhythmic rocking of the cell was proof enough of that. His captors were nowhere to be found. He had a few choice words to share with those two. Hours passed and rain began to tap softly along the hull of the ship where he was imprisoned. As time passed he grew restless. He was starving, he was confined, he was fed up. But he had no way to act on it. He was undoubtedly in the bottom deck of a massive ship, and it was definitely night, odds were no one would hear him or care. He figured he’d bide his time and see what this was all about in the morning. 

The Kobold was rustled awake by a mysterious figure. They most likely worked on the ship. They stood him up and slipped a tan cloak over him. He didn’t like it. Wordlessly the stranger walked him arm in arm, out of the cell and up a flight of stairs onto the main deck. The sky was dark and tranquil. Not a cloud drifted in the night, allowing the haunting moonlight to cast itself along the woodwork of the ship. The deck was otherwise very dark, save for a few warm lanterns illuminating the shadowy vessel. Standing on the deck we’re none other than the two figures who snatched him in the first place. Their eyes had an eerie crimson glow, apparent even in the dark night. They studied Pináe closely, eyes tracing up and down his cloaked figure. They nodded to their crew mates as he was handed off to them, the towering demon grasped and pinned his arms behind his back unforgivingly, promptly wrapping his wrists and binding them with rough rope. He exhaled through his teeth sharply at the tweed bindings’s presence. Wordlessly, the demon and her partner walked him off of the vessel’s deck onto equally shadowy streets. They seemed to be docked along a coastal street of a city. His taloned feet pressed against the cool cobble of the street as he studied his surroundings. The windows and storefronts were solemn and silent, the only allusion to life were the faintly glowing streetlights. Magic stones flickered within their metal frames, moths congregated around the illumination. The Kobold shivered, the chilled air of be night pierced through the thin cloak like needles. His reptilian nature didn’t help either. As he was led through the streets, he pondered what awaited him. He couldn’t help but think he was being sold or turned in. Bound, in a cloak, and being ushered through the dead of night was never a good condition to be in. After making their way down the cobble streetside for some time, the Kobold was taken aback as he was quickly turned and escorted into a doorway. 

A lone lightstone sat atop a desk in the dark room. The smaller of his captors placed a leather pouch atop the counter, it settled with a clank. Undoubtedly money. They silently nudged him up a flight of stairs directly across from the desk. Once he ascended the staircase, he stepped onto carpeted floor. A shadowy hall extended beyond him. The carpet felt soothing against his calloused feet. He was ushered further down the hallway and into an unlocked room. The decently sized room was also illuminated by lightstones. A large window spread across the far wall. He was abruptly pulled from his thought however, as he was shoved to the bed, which stood as a centerpiece to the suspect room. He attempted to raise himself from his sprawled state but was pinned savagely against the soft mattress. He could make out the face of the shark. She leaned close to him, eyes locked, nearly touching. Her lips tickled his ear as she whispered,  
“We were supposed to turn you in, but I think you’re far too good a catch to just let go~”, he shivered when she said this. Before he could been begin to respond, blue, soft lips crashed into his. Her tongue prodded his sealed lips aggressively, and he conceded. Her soft tongue danced in his mouth as he moaned into the kiss. She retracted as quickly as she had entered and leaned back. His face was pink and flush, his eyes half closed, and his gaze fixed on her. Without any more hesitation, the captain brought her hands to his chest and tore the cloak open. His golden skin was exposed the the still air of the room and he bit his lip in anticipation. The shark brought her mouth to his stiff nipples and began to suckle his soft chest. His blush deepened and his moans grew louder. He rubbed his thighs together wantingly. She rolled his nipples in between her sharp teeth, carefully working around his spiked piercings. She trailed lower, planting soft kisses along his torso and belly. His hands remained bound behind him, he was helpless to hide his embarrassment. His dick stood proudly, it’s barbs were as swollen as the the rest, a bead of precum trickled down the shaft. The captain grasped his chubby thighs, prying them apart. Her mouth grazed ever so close to his heat, yet she expertly worked around it, planting kisses along his inner thigh. She lowered her mouth to his entrance. Her hot breath filled him with anticipation. She pressed her lips to his ass, her tongue snaked inside, constricted by his tight walls. He moaned loudly as he struggled against his restraints. She worked her tongue intricately around his walls, his dick twitched and spewed a small stream of precum into her cerulean hair. She used her hands to gingerly spread his full ass, allowing for deeper access. She pulled away and swiftly replaced her tongue with her fingers. She worked two digits rhythmically in and out of him. He continued to writhe and moan at the lewd act. The captain eventually had her fun and removed her fingers from his ass. It quivered for more as his bite on his lip tightened in embarrassment. He tried to speak for the third time that night, but was once again cut short by the shark pressing her dripping pussy to his lips.   
“Why don’t you put that smart mouth to good use instead of running it.” She said warmly as he used his tongue to press into her soft folds. She grunted in pleasure as he worked his tongue deeper into her core. His struggle against his restraints had ceased as he worked his snaking tongue into the captain’s entrance. Until he felt something press against his ass.

In his lustful stupor, he had neglected the larger figure in the room. He couldn’t see past his Captor’s blue form, but he could feel the demon’s hulking frame pressing close to him. His eyes widened as something hard yet inexplicably soft pressed against his hungering entrance. It prodded his ass forcefully, exuding a gasp from his heaving chest. His breath on the captain’s soaking lips caused her to moan lowly. The huge invader continued to press against his right entrance as his grip on the bedsheets tightened. He felt the demon grasp the bed’s frame over him as she pushed once more. His ass took her length hungrily as she shoved inch after inch into his core. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he moaned into the shark’s folds, she was fucking huge. He struggled against his tightening restraints but to no avail. She began to move slowly and rhythmically in and out of his gaping entrance. He was being stretched further than he ever thought possible. Her cock twitched inside of him, her pleasure was already bubbling from within her. He was still unable to see, but he could hear the demoness’ breath quicken along with her pace. The shark’s saliva from earlier served as sufficient lube as he was rammed. To his surprise, the smaller of the two reached her climax, spraying her love into his mouth. He swallowed promptly, keeping his eyes trained on her crimson orbs. She toppled to the side, gently sliding on to the floor to recuperate. He could now clearly see the source of his agonizing pleasure. Her skin glistened in the moonlight and her eyes were screwed shut in bliss. Her mouth hung agape, her lengthy tongue lolled about, it’s golden piercing  
making itself known. She shifted and grabbed ahold of his supple sides. She lifted him to an angle and began to rut him rougher. He abruptly came due to the change of pace, his thick, pink tinged seed spewing onto her stomach. She he fell limply into her grip, his sore arms still bound behind his back. She continued her assault on his body despite his rawness. His tender dick remained hard as she pounded him. The moonlit room’s silence was pierced only by the moaning of the two and the loud slaps that accompanied them. She ravaged him intensely as his senses left him. He could have sworn she had an aphrodisiac effect about her, and he was giving in to it. She impaled him on her length faster and deeper with every passing minute until he was nothing but a moaning, mindless mess. He drooled on to a pillow as he lost his will to fight his restraints. His eyes closed and his vision faded as he was ruthlessly put in his place by the giant. 

He awoke to thunder. A soft, bass-filled rumble that rustled him awake. Rain pattered tenderly against the window and the sky was cloaked in a gray overhang. The room was gloomy and monochrome, basked in a full tone. He turned his head slowly, his body wracked with soreness. His stiff muscles cried out as he cast his gaze to his side. To his left lay the smaller of the two captors, her blue skin was complimented by the cool, gray tones of the room. Her eyes lay closed and her mouth was opened ever so slightly. Her bandana had long since been flung aside somewhere in the decent sized room, her bangs hung over her soft face. The shark’s breathing was rhythmic and quiet, her chest heaved slowly and her arm lay across Pináe’s chest. She was adorable. He blushed and averted his gaze to the other side of the bed. He blushed even deeper once he noticed the demon laying to his right, deep in slumber also. Her breathing was deep and raspy, but no less soft and melodic. She, as opposed to her side-tilted friend, was laying on her back, her bare chest exposed to the ceiling. The room was a disaster. Ripped sheets and pillows lay askew all around the ruined lodge. He spotted several articles of clothing abandoned throughout the space, including his own cloak that he had been wrapped in, torn and tossed aside on the carpeted floor. He raised his hand to his eye and rubbed it softly, he noticed that his bindings had also been cast aside. He tried to shift his weight but conceded quickly as he noticed his sore state even more clearly. His ass hurt like crazy. Now that the visibility had greatly improved, he could clearly make out the tool that the demoness was working with. She was as big as she felt after all. He shuddered as he remembered how she utterly humiliated him the night before. Her seed was strewn across the floor and bed, himself included. She was clearly a force to be reckoned with.   
“Hey there cutie~” he heard a soft voice behind him. He met his eyes to the shark’s and noticed her yawning, bearing her sharp teeth.   
“She is pretty intimidating isn’t she?”, she rebutted his silence.  
“Y-yeah...” he trailed off, distracted by her adorable, sleepy smile. His eyes widened as he felt a large hand grab his ass. Trunk-like arms wrapped around us soft torso and pulled him close.   
“Intimidating... that’s fitting I suppose”, the demon all but sang into his ear.   
He let his malleable physique melt into the succubus’ arms as the cerulean beauty in front of him planted a light kiss on his soft lips. His blush remained bright and prominent on his face as she pulled away.   
“So short-stack, wanna go get turned in now?”, she chuckled to him.   
“What? No way, I’m not even supposed to be here!”, he spoke loudly.  
“Well, Nuhi, there is always another option~”, the demon breathed deeply behind his head, gently caressing his soft form.   
“You know what Inari, that may just work!”, she sang in a bubbly tone.   
“Whad’ya say dragon boy? Wanna join the reputable crew of the basilisk?”  
Her eyes remained trained on him intently and the demon’s hands worked along his body tantalizingly. He gulped, his dry throat stinging as he bought deeply.

“Will there be snacks?”


End file.
